1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and compositions for reducing the viscosity of and for preventing fluid loss in water-based drilling mud compositions and more particularly relates to the use of chrome humates to thin and to prevent fluid loss in water-based drilling fluids.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In drilling earth bores or wells, drilling fluids are circulated past the rotary drill bit to remove cuttings, lubricate and cool the bit, and seal the bore formation. The procedure is not without certain difficulties. One difficulty is the encountering of certain formation such as gypsum, which "cuts" the drilling fluid to the point that components of the drilling fluid such as bentonite clays will flocculate. The fluid viscosity increases so that there is potential for damage to the rotary drill bit.
Another potential difficulty is encountered when the bore penetrates a heaving shale. A heaving shale absorbs water from the water-based drilling fluids, leaving the swollen bentonite clay component to close the bore around the drill string. Continued circulation of the drilling fluid is impaired and the drill string can seize.
In deep bores, relatively high drilling temperatures, eg. about 300.degree. F. and higher are encountered. In that environment, water-based drilling fluids thicken and can gel. This of course impedes pumping of the fluid and increases pumping pressures required to circulate the drilling fluids. In some cases, circulation may become impossible. This high temperature instability of the water-based drilling fluid or mud may even be aggravated in the presence of fluid contaminants such as gypsum, salt, cement and like contaminants.
Heretofore, a wide variety of drilling fluid additives have been proposed to stabilize and/or reduce the viscosity of water-based drilling muds. For some examples, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,009,874, 3,956,142, 4,235,727 and 4,311,600.
We have discovered that chromium salts or complexes of humate of the invention are very effective as viscosity reducing additives in water-based drilling fluids. In comparison studies with humates alone, chrome lignites and ferrochrome lignosulfonates, chrome humates of the invention were superior with respect to a combination of good thinning properties with low shear strength and good fluid loss control. This favorable balance of properties along with ease of preparation of the chrome humates makes the present invention a commercially important contribution to the improved performance of drilling fluids.